A multi-chip module (MCM) is defined as any advanced semiconductor substrate which provides an interconnect path between electrical components mounted thereon. The electrical components are often integrated circuits, but may also comprise discrete circuit components such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, transistors and diodes.
With the arrival of higher speed computer processors, e.g. 66 megahertz and greater, the need to accelerate other computer functions has become evident. The slower speed of the memory bus and other peripherals, such as a coprocessor, limit the overall performance of the computer system and restrict the benefits to be gained from the higher speed processor. The incorporation of peripheral functions onto multi-chip modules provides a method for increasing the speed of those operations.
As the inclusion and arrangement of components on a multi-chip module will vary according to each application, the process to prepare a multi-chip module for each application must also be varied. Those skilled in the art will recognize that there are numerous benefits to be gained from standardizing the process of manufacturing multi-chip modules.